


unwrap this one slowly

by AnotherShipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art, F/F, Gift, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/pseuds/AnotherShipper
Summary: Merry Xmas RoLo_Renegade!!! I don't know why but Jaymes Young's Stoned on You is playing in the background





	unwrap this one slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoLo_Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLo_Renegade/gifts).



> does this count as nsfw tho??? idk but as soon as i saw the prompt this came to my mind

**Author's Note:**

> apparently idk how anatomy works???? shame on me


End file.
